


Mini Fic: 💍 Culinary Caper 💍

by Crazy_Comet_97



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Chaotic Good, Gift Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Standrew - Freeform, Surprise Ending, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Comet_97/pseuds/Crazy_Comet_97
Summary: "Hey, in my defence, the Watcher meeting ended earlier than I thought and I didn't expect to come home to you covered in flour, I didn't mean to hit you over the head with my water bottle-" "I needed 5 stitches and a week off due to concussion, Steven. Jesus."(Mini surprise proposal fic - Gift for @riyusama/@stevenkwilnyckyj on AO3/Tumblr)
Relationships: Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Mini Fic: 💍 Culinary Caper 💍

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riyusama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/gifts).



“Andrew, where in the hell are you taking me?” Steven couldn’t see a thing. Far from the “romantic” dinner promised by his boyfriend of 3 years on their anniversary, he ended up getting into their car only for Adam to suddenly appear from the back seat like a turtle emerging from its shell and blindfolding him despite his protests as they drove down the road. “I swear to god, if you’ve managed to rope our poor innocent cameraman into one of your schemes-“

Geez, dramatic much, Steven?" Andrew's laughter filled his chest almost as if it were a balloon, leaving him floating even in the darkness and sound of LA traffic. Damn him. "Adam was only needed for the blindfolding and to hold you down in case you were going to tear it off. I don't want you ruining your own surprise like /last year/-"

"Hey, in my defence, the Watcher meeting ended earlier than I thought and I didn't expect to come home to you covered in flour, I didn't mean to hit you over the head with my water bottle-"

"I needed 5 stitches and a week off due to concussion, Steven. Jesus." He can feel Andrew smirking and just rolls his eyes under the fabric covering them. "Whatever, I'm sorry. Just at least tell me vaguely where you've kidnapped me to so I can tell the police later where to find my body."

"Sadly, LA's finest will not be saving you from your fate this time, both I and Adam have been assured." Great. More driving then. Course he was being mysterious. Every anniversary, Andrew just had to find a way to get under Steven's skin and sadly, it worked every time. leaving Steven flustered and on edge as he had to give control over to his annoying, but caring partner. He /hated/ losing control. Andrew knew this well, the fucker.

It seems like a decade of slugging it though the road before he feels the car slow to a stop, a hand grabbing his arm out of nowhere to assist him out of the car as he's pulled into a warm place, warmer than the car.

Settled into a seat, it's all too fucking bright when his eyes are released from their blindfold jail, but when they finally start to focus (and stop watering), he's surprised to find himself in Barton G, the restaurant he and his then co-host (and non-boyfriend) attended to try Lobster Mac' and Cheese (though they have had a lot more expensive things since then).

Looking around, the atmosphere is quiet, murmurings of speech here and there between the scattered patrons, but all in all, it's nice and there's already food in front of him, Andrew lifting his wine glass cheekily.

Rolling his eyes (and noting Adam is nowhere in sight again, he swears that guy is part ninja), Steven reaches for his own glass and taps it against Andrew's, the wine inside of it tasting rather high priced as he glares at him from across the table. "And when, dear partner of mine, did you find the time to do this?"

"That's for me to know and you to start eating." Andrew's grin was too wide now not to be considered comical and Steven can't help but feel a tiny bit sus about the whole thing. But hey, food is food. C'est la vie and all that.

What follows after this introduction to the meal is quite comical in a sense and most definitely, not what was on the plans for tonight, if you were to speak to Andrew personally after it was to happen, between laughter.

The original plan was, in a sense, wine and dine his partner to the point of dessert and then, pull out the ring he's had stored in his sock drawer away from Steven's prying eyes (and hands, as well as Shane and Ryan's hands because those two were too curious for their own good) for at least a good 6 months or more. Actually, most likely since Watcher was founded, because why not?

This plan, however, was not the one that happened and it all came down to something as simple as...a toy car. Two tables across from Andrew and Steven's designated table, a family of five was having dinner and the children that had been brought to this particular set of middle class earning Americans were a little...restless. One young boy, in particular, happened to be in ownership of a toy car, a red racer that was suddenly let go of after being played with under the table for most of the night and accidentally stepped on by an unsuspecting waiter.

This waiter, at the time this event occurred, happened to be carrying Andrew and Steven's last course, one of the Dolla Dolla Bills Ya'll (a favourite at the eatery) Andrew ordered ahead containing the diamond ring.

(Adam also happened to be sequestered away from them in a corner, filming the whole thing ready to be put on various social media accounts the following morning, which it was, to the mirth of the general public.)

As soon as the waiter had stepped on the car, not seeing it was suddenly in front of him, the dish as it were, with the ring inside, as well as the non-rigned dessert, went /flying/.

It was a slow, slow decent in the minds of everyone who was viewing it in real-time, when in reality, it was only mere minutes from when food was in the air, to landing squarely on one unsuspecting Steven Lim.

Steven, having been unable to stop what was coming fast enough, spluttered as his face and clean suit was suddenly showered in gold and cake and cream and all manner of other things while others stared in horror, Andrew across from him equal parts on the verge of laughing and mortified.

Quickly grabbing his handkerchief to wipe off his face (Adam was practically sprinting over there and the water was trying to both get back up off the floor and offer apologies), he feels something cool on his finger and lifts the material in surprise, only to find a golden ring with diamonds staring back at him, looped around the first knuckle of his right index finger, only slightly stained in chocolate.

Blinking, he looks up at Andrew, eyes wide. "No, no fucking way Ilnyckyj. This is not fucking real right now."

But it /feels/ real and for a split second, Steven just wants to imagine that it is, but then Andrew's on one knee and the world's a blur and Andrew's rambling about some shit that 'this was not how it was supposed to go' and fuck that he's covered in their dessert and people are recording this and it'll be all over everywhere tomorrow, but he leaps towards Andrew's face and crushes his lips against his, a few tears escaping as he does.

The ring fits perfectly, just like the two of them and just like this night. Perfectly unperfect. The way it should be.


End file.
